Hathor
“Of course we would know our husband.” – Hathor Appearance Hathor is a tall, well-developed slender-build woman who has fairly dark skin color. She has blue eyes and full lips. Her hair is extremely long, wavy and almost strawberry-colored expect it goes more to pinkish color. Top of her head she has pair of horns that point upwards. Those remind Texas Longhorn's horns, expect her aren't as long as those and her are slightly more curved from the middle. After mutant-alternative universe time she learned how to make her horns to disappear. She usually wears typical Egyptian clothes that are fit for a royal one yet with the only change of that she shows much of her huge bosom. Around her neck are usually several golden necklaces while she wears also golden earrings in her ears to show her high status. Around her wrists and at times around her ankles she has jewelries too. She wears lighter Egyptian make-up version instead heavy one, which means she only has lipstick, eyeshadow and mascara where go lines to her sides while she has some spots in there too. Personality Hathor is really calm and intelligent person, even most of time she appears just cute and adorable character who seems naïve about things around herself. The naïveness comes from her strong belief about the fact everybody are good, which makes her vulnerable. This matter was proven when her own son together with Apep manipulated her to belief she was extremely ill and there why stayed many centuries in pure solitude in her own quarters at palace, waiting to get better. Yet her fury doesn't know any other if someone manages to upset her enough to make her angry. Her anger usually comes out if someone dares to talk badly about her husband, or hurt him. When she gets angry, she can get extremely violent and cannot being stopped anyone else expects her husband as her love toward him is bottomless. Hathor adores her husband greatly and would do anything for him. She still loves her son, but got deeply hurt from his betrayal toward her yet in the end she forgave him quickly. She doesn't like to hold grudge against anyone. Although Hathor appears all loving mother figure, she is still quite laid-back. This feature is most obvious when she spends times with Beerus, because they both share love toward good food. Hathor also likes drinking and partying, but tries tone that down for her husband's sake. She is extremely tuned to her husband's thoughts and needs. Only few people have seen Hathor's brilliant intelligence in action as she likes to hide it, because she doesn't want to pick sides. She usually pulls aside from any fighting and takes role of observer. There why she might seems distant and weak, even in reality she holds much more power than ever her student Beerus. How powerful Hathor truly is, is unknown to everybody. Even Toshiro hasn't managed to find out everything about Hathor as she is deeply scared about rejection. She used to talk in plural form, because her noble status. She dropped talking such manner when she thought Toshiro disliked it (while Ra had openly told her he did), even though he told her he didn't mind about it. Ever since then she has talked in normal person. Category:Characters